


Breaking the Dress Code

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Detention, M/M, Rimming, School girl skirt, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, lacy knickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: “Yes,” Said Remus, fighting to keep his voice even. “You've received detention because you broke school dress code.”A slow, smug grin broke across the Black’s face and he uncrossed his arms from over his chest, instead bringing his hands to rest on his hips, displaying his misdemeanor with pride. “Now, I think that's a matter of opinion, Professor.” He said slyly. “The school dress code insists that I wear a uniform. This is a school uniform, isn't it, sir?”Remus swallowed. Of course Black had all of the loopholes thought through. “It's not your uniform.”





	Breaking the Dress Code

Remus couldn't help but stare at him from across the desk. It took quite a few seconds, in fact, before Remus realized that he was ogling, jaw slightly dropped and mouth suddenly dry, at the student who was standing just a few feet away. He cleared his throat, leaning forward with his elbows on the desk and his hands supporting his chin as he gave the young man a thorough once over.

“Sirius-” He began, catching himself a little too late and seeing the mischievous glint in the silver grey eyes. “ _Er_ , I mean, Mr. Black. You do know why you're here tonight, don't you?”

Sirius held his head up higher, defiant as always. “I've been given detention,” He stated casually, quickly adding  “ _Sir._ ” as an afterthought, which Remus was embarrassed to admit made his body react in a certain way...it was hard not to, considering…

“Yes,” Said Remus, fighting to keep his voice even. “You've received detention because you broke school dress code.”

A slow, smug grin broke across Black’s face and he uncrossed his arms from over his chest, instead bringing his hands to rest on his hips, displaying his misdemeanor with pride. “Now, I think that's a matter of opinion, _Professor_ .” He said slyly. “The school dress code insists that I wear a uniform. This _is_ a school uniform, isn't it, sir?”

Remus swallowed. Of course Black had all of the loopholes thought through. “It's not _your_ uniform.”

It certainly wasn't. The button down top was tight fitting around Sirius’ broad shoulders and lean torso, and the skirt….

Sirius shrugged. “That's not specified in the student handbook, sir.”

The skirt was ridiculously short on his long legs and hung low on his hips, leaving a good inch of deliciously exposed skin between the waistband and the hem of his shirt.  Remus licked his lips before tearing his eyes away from that tempting strip of pale skin to smile at the boy. “True, it's not specified that you must wear the uniform assigned to your gender, Sirius, however…” He stood, being careful to make sure he adjusted his growing... _problem_...so that the student wouldn't see, and slowly walked around the desk to stand in front of him, crossing his arms and smiling deviously. “Bend Over.”

For a moment Sirius’ confident, rebellious grin began to fade, but he quickly brought it back and  raised one sleek, dark eyebrow. “...Is that really an appropriate request to make of a _student_ , sir?” he huffed a small, nervous laugh as he searched his teacher’s eyes for any sign of humor.

He didn’t find any. Remus simply fixed him with a firm and unquestionable look and shrugged. “It's not in the teacher’s handbook. Over. _Now_.”

Sirius hesitated, swallowing thickly as he realized that he had been caught and no was longer winning this little game. He slowly bent at the waist.

“Hands on the desk, please.” Remus instructed. Sirius obeyed, resting both palms firmly on the surface of the desk and taking a shaky breath as Remus stepped up behind him.

“ _Tsk_...Just as I suspected,” Remus did his best to sound disproving as his eyes landed on the curve of Sirius’ pale, smooth buttocks peeking out from under the pleated fabric of the skirt. He took a step closer, ghosting the tip of his finger along the crease of Sirius’ thigh and arse cheek. “This skirt is far too short, Mr. Black...not up to code at all.”

A visible shiver ran through Sirius’ body and Remus heard his breath hitch before he cleared his throat and tossed his dark hair over his shoulder to look back at Remus from under thick lashes. Sirius licked his lips. “...And what exactly will my punishment be, Professor?”

It was getting increasingly difficult to ignore his body’s reactions to the entire situation at hand, and Remus had to bite the inside of his cheek and take a slow breath through his nose in order to maintain any semblance of self control or authority. Sirius Black was really far too pretty even in his own school robes and trousers, let alone this too-tight top and too-short skirt, bent over a desk with his back perfectly straight and his legs - which were bare, save for the knee high socks - slightly spread apart.

Not trusting himself enough to speak, Remus decided to answer the question without words. He smiled calmly (or as calmly as he could manage) and gestured with his index finger for Sirius to turn his head back around before he reached down and grabbed the hem of the skirt, flipping it up and -

He choked.

“ _Fuck_ …” He swore under his breath, unable to look away from the red, lacy knickers that were revealed beneath the skirt. “Sirius, where the fuck did you-!?”

Sirius let out an exaggerated gasp, looking over his shoulder again with mock offense. “Language, _Professor Lupin_! My poor, innocent, virgin ears!”

 _SLAP_!

Remus’ hand connected with Sirius’ left arse cheek with such sharp force, the sound of it rang through the classroom like thunder. Sirius’ gasp was quite real this time, and Remus chuckled softly, stroking his fingers over the reddened flesh as he bent over Sirius’ body, letting his clothed erection press against his arse as he whispered in the boy’s ear. “Proper boys with ‘innocent virgin ears’ don't wear lacy red knickers beneath short little school girl skirts. Do they, Mr. Black?”

He straightened himself back up, drawing his hand back and delivering another stinging blow to the opposite cheek. “Do they, Sirius?” He repeated.

Sirius whined and shook his head, breathing ragged already. “n-no...no, Sir.” He shifted on his feet and Remus grabbed him by the hips to put him back into position. “Don't move. You stay still and take your punishment.”

Sirius let his head drop onto the desk, his muscles tensing as he tried to prepare himself for the next slap. It didn't help much, and as Remus began to spank him, harsh and unrelenting and to a steady rhythm, Sirius could do nothing to stop himself from crying out and moaning, his knuckles white as he gripped the edge of the desk.

Then Remus stopped. “You really should learn to be more quiet, Sirius.” He sighed heavily and hooked his fingers into the waistband of the lacy knickers and peeled them down slowly so that they rested just below Sirius’ arse, around his thighs. "I think I’ll have to gag you.”

Dropping to his knees, Remus slid the garment all the way down the lean, strong legs to remove them completely. As he stood back up, something else caught his eye that he was not expecting:

The glint of metal wedged between the boy’s naked arse cheeks.

It was all Remus could do not to forgo the rest of the scene and just throw Sirius down and fuck him. Arousal shot like lightning directly to his cock and he bit his lip and moaned softly as he brought two fingers up and gently pushed the base of the anal plug, wiggling it teasingly and making Sirius hiss and push back against him.

“...and what do we have here?” Remus asked, his voice barely more than a rasp now.

“Wanted…” Sirius panted, now unable to keep still and wiggling his hips desperately to get the plug to hit his prostate. “Wanted to be ready for you, Sir. I p-put it in before dinner...right after my boyfriend fucked me.” He lifted his head, turning once more to see Remus’ face. He smirked wickedly, obviously pleased by Remus’ reaction, and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth with a wanton, breathy moan. “I'm still so stretched from his cock...slick from his cum inside me...ready for you to fuck- _ah_!”

Remus had grabbed a handful of Sirius’ hair, yanking his head back roughly and stuffing the red lace into his mouth before forcing him back down into position, bent over the desk.

Remus sank back down to his knees, letting his hands drift down the boy’s sides and his hips, growling softly in his throat. He leaned in and planted hot, wet kisses all over both arse cheeks which were red and warm from the spanking. Sirius shivered, but otherwise remained still and quiet for all but his harsh breathing through the makeshift gag in his mouth.

Remus took the base of the plug between two fingers and twisted it slowly. The muscles in Sirius’ legs tensed, but he didn't make a sound. “Very good, Mr. Black. I see you're learning to behave already.” Remus laughed softly. He pulled the plug nearly all the way out, watching as the clenching muscles around it stretched to accommodate the swell at the middle, and then greedily sucked the toy back in without Remus having to push it. Fuck, he couldn't remember the last time he had been this hard.

He really couldn't draw this out any longer. Sirius had been punished quite enough for his rule breaking.

He pulled the toy out all the way and stuffed it into his pocket before grabbing both cheeks and prying them apart. He pressed two fingers against Sirius’ entrance, not even bothering to tease before he pushed them in all the way to the knuckle with no resistance at all and marveling at how hot and wet the boy felt around the digits.

_“I’m still stretched from his cock...slick from his cum inside me…”_

The words echoed in Remus, mind and he bit sharply at Sirius’ right cheek. “Do well behaved boys come to detention dressed in skimpy little outfits, trying to seduce their professors with their arse plugged and full of another boy’s cum, hmmm?”

Sirius only moaned around the lace in his mouth and shook his head.

Remus nodded solemnly. “They don't, do they…” He slipped his fingers out, wiping them on his trousers. He parted Sirius cheeks again and leaned in, letting his tongue circle the ring of Sirius’ entrance and Sirius whined, his legs trembling. Remus thrust his tongue up into the tight passage, moaning at the taste of their previous activities earlier in the evening as he lapped hungrily at him. Above him, Sirius squirmed against the desk, thrusting his arse back and trying to take Remus’ tongue deeper. His muffled moans and cries made Remus’ cock press painfully against the fly of his own trousers and he quickly fumbled to undo the zipper and free his strained erection without removing his mouth from the boy’s arse.

“Fucking buggering fuck!” Apparently Sirius had spat out his gag. “Just fuck me already, Moon-” _SLAP_ ! “ _Ah_! I mean...please, fuck me, Sir! Please!”

Satisfied with Sirius’ begging, Remus sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. He stood up and pulled Sirius to stand up, turning him around to face him. Remus smirked triumphantly. Sirius looked absolutely wrecked. His cheeks were flushed, his lips were red and puffy from biting and his hair was sticking to his face. He was looking up at Remus with glazed, desperate eyes. Remus reached to gently cup his chin, running his thumb along his bottom lip. “What kind of boys go to classrooms in the middle of the night and bend over desks, begging to have their arse fucked, Sirius?”

Sirius grinned, the hint of mischief shining through his lust clouded eyes. “Naughty boys with sexy as hell boyfriends who are up to no good, I expect.”

Without further warning, Remus wound his arms around Sirius waist and lifted him up and Sirius immediately hooked his legs around Remus hips at the same time as their mouths met in a deep, hungry and sloppy kiss. Remus walked them over to the desk, releasing Sirius with one arm to sweep all of the paperwork off of it, clearing the space and setting Sirius down on it. They continued kissing, their tongues sliding together desperately while their hands worked at ridding each other of their clothes. Sirius managed to unbutton Remus shirt and was running his hands over the planes of his chest and stomach and trying to pull him in closer while Remus fumbled with the smaller buttons on Sirius’ top. Growling with frustration, he ripped the garment open, sending buttons flying everywhere but neither of them paid any mind. Leaving Sirius’ uniform tie around his neck, Remus pushed his own trousers and pants down and hitched Sirius’ skirt up to reveal his boyfriend’s hard and leaking cock. He grasped Sirius’ tie to pull him back into a kiss, gently pushing him to lie back on the desk before he stood back up.

“Fuck, you're beautiful, Padfoot.” He breathed, awestruck by the sight of his lover spread out on the desk, legs spread, cock hard and that bloody skirt making him possibly the most debauched and delectable thing Remus had ever laid eyes on.

Sirius smirked and shrugged. “There will be plenty of time to lavish me with compliments later.” He lifted his hips temptingly, letting out a soft moan. “Come and fuck me, Professor. Detentions almost over…”

Remus rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend’s commitment to their little game. He grasped Sirius’ hips firmly and tugged him over until his arse was hanging off the edge of the desk. Remus lifted Sirius’ legs, still donning knee high socks, over his shoulders and lined his cock up to Sirius’ arse, pushing in with one long, smooth thrust that pulled a loud moan from them both. He didn't even wait for Sirius to adjust to being filled, he was prepared quite thoroughly during their earlier session and they hadn't the time to waste. Digging his fingers into Sirius’ hips, Remus began to thrust hard and deep, drilling into him over and over and angling to hit his Sweet spot each time. Sirius keened, his back arching off of the desk and his fingers grasping desperately for something to hold onto. He found something, or rather something found him, when Remus let go of his hips with one hand and used it to pin both of Sirius hands above his head. His other hand slid down between Sirius’ legs to wrap around his cock, pumping it harder and faster as Sirius’ moans got louder and his arse clenched Remus’ cock tighter until finally Sirius cried out, throwing his head back as he came all over Remus’ hand, shooting some onto the skirt as well.

That was all it took for Remus to go over the edge as well, and he gasped Sirius’ name, burying his cock deep inside his lover as he came, filling him up for the second time that night.

Pausing only for a quick second to catch their breath, Remus pressed a quick kiss to Sirius’ lips and pulled out. He retrieved the plug and grinned when Sirius moaned as he placed it back into his slightly aching hole. He helped Sirius sit up and went about collecting their clothes quickly.

“Fuck. Marlene’s going to murder me.” Sirius groaned. “I got cum on her skirt…and destroyed her shirt as well. _Fuck_!”

“Not as badly as Slughorn will kill us both if he finds us freshly shagged on his desk again!” said Remus hurriedly, fixing his trousers and pulling the map from his back pocket.

Sirius grumbled. “Dont suppose a cleaning charm will get that cum stain out, eh?”

“Merlin Sirius, just throw the cloak on, we’ve no time to fix Marlene’s skirt! Slughorn is just down the corridor!”

He grabbed Sirius’ arm and pulled him towards the classroom door. “Besides,” He smiled as he threw the invisibility cloak over both of their heads. “I don't think I’ll be letting you give that skirt back to her anyway.”

Sirius grinned and shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I can't argue with that. You’re the teacher, Professor Lupin.”


End file.
